was that cute girl with pink kimono really my captain?
by rotlicht
Summary: Aomine Daiki yang temukan gadis cantik berbalut kimono pink dengan sedikit motif hibiscus putih mulai didera dilema. Apakah karena keinginannya yang terlalu kuat yang ingin menemui gadis itu sekali lagi, ataukah karena memang kaptennya yang baru itu benar dirinya? Kapten merah dengan aura iblisnya adalah si gadis itu? [AOAKA PAIR. Maaf summary-nya nggak jelas. Rate M for safe.]


**_the real title for this fict was;_**

 ** _"was that cute girl who is wearing pink kimono that i have met under the most beautiful fireworks really my captain?"_**

シシシ

 ** _yohaaa, aku kembali wkwk_**

 ** _kali ini mau bawain pairing terfav setelah KagaKuro dan AoKaga_**

 ** _langsung aja yaaaa_**

シシシ

 **Kuroko no Basket disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aku hanya pinjam karakter-karakternya sebagai tokoh**

 **The ff disclaimer to me**

 ** _(sedikit terinspirasi sama film-nya yang diperanin Kis--maksudku, Kuroba Mario yang judulnya Udagawachou de Mattete yo)_**

シシシ

シシシ

シシシ

 _Sosok itu. Sosok langsing mungil berbalut kimono merah muda dan ikatan sanggul pada surai coklat kemerahannya, mengundang kedua mataku untuk menatapnya. Tidak ada niatan teralih atau yang lainnya. Terkunci hanya pada satu titik--dirinya._

 _"P-permisi!" Aku berusaha memanggilnya, namun sepertinya dia tidak sadar. Terang saja. Diantara sekian banyak manusia yang berdesakan di festival musim gugur kedua di daerahku ini, mana mungkin dia bisa sadar aku memanggilnya. Tanganku saja tidak menggapainya--sekadar mencolek atau menyenggol. Akhirnya aku tahu seberapa bodohnya diriku ini._

 _Oh, dia berjalan menjauh. Tidak! Aku masih ingin tahu siapa dia! Maka dari itu, kuturuti apa kata hatiku yang ingin mengejarnya. Meski dikelilingi manusia serupa ikan salmon yang sedang bermigrasi, aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara bakiaknya yang khas. Mengalun pelan, menambah kesan elegan dan manis pada dirinya._

 _Suara-suara kembang api mulai bersahutan. Teriakan Satsuki yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan kembali padanya, tak lagi kuhiraukan._

 _Hanya gadis itu. Gadis bersanggul yang mengenakan kimono pink bermotif_ hibiscus _putih di bagian lengan dan bawah kimono dekat kakinya yang mengenakan bakiak. Cantik sekali. Manis sekali._

 _Ingin kutahu namanya. Ingin aku bercanda dengannya. Ingin aku membuatnya berbalik dan menatapku--yang tak seberapa jika bersanding dengannya._

 _Kakiku terus saja melangkah resah membelah lautan manusia yang menyesakkan demi terus ikuti suara "klotak klotak" memabukkan itu. Terus, terus. Sampai aku berhasil keluar dari desakan berbagai macam insan dan disuguhkan pemandangan luar biasa indah._

 _Tanah ini … oh, aku menginjak taman kuil. Apakah tidak apa? Ah, persetan dengan penjaga kuil yang menangkap basah. Toh, di tengah keramaian begini, penjagaan tidak akan seketat biasanya. Lagipula suara bakiak itu tadi juga sampai di sini. Omong-omong soal bakiak, ke mana si gadis itu per--_

 **Syuuung! Booom!**

 _Ya Tuhan. Mataku yang penuh dosa Mai-chan ini melihat apa barusan? Ah, sampai sekarang pun aku masih bisa melihatnya. Di saat kembang api paling besar di festival--yang menjadi tanda dari berakhirnya festival musim gugur kedua dan terakhir sebelum menyambut musim dingin--meledak menghiasi angkasa penuh bintang, sosok cantik itu ada di sana. Di ujung taman ini, duduk bersimpuh dan seakan membiarkanku untuk memberi atensi penuh padanya--pada punggung tegap yang memang sangat indah dengan kimono luar biasa cantik itu._

 _Malam itu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat punggungnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia yang sesekali mendongakkan kepala bermahkota coklat kemerahan itu ke atas, mengizinkan kedua matanya (yang kalau tidak salah berwarna merah delima ketika kami berdiri bersandingan di_ stand _permen apel tadi_ _) untuk melihat sisa-sisa ledakan kembang api besar itu. Seberapa besar sih, memangnya? Sampai masih ada sisa-sisanya begitu?_

 _Yah, apapun itu, setidaknya aku yang diuntungkan di sini. Bisa dapatkan tontonan perempuan--yang bisa jadi--tercantik di festival malam ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tersepesona ini dengan pandangan pertama melihat wanita? Dengan foto bugil mengangkang Mai-chan sekalipun tampaknya tidak akan berhasil membuatku sampai merasa begini._

 ***青赤***

"Dai-chan _no baka_!"

Pagi-pagi sudah dapatkan pekikan menyebalkan ini? _Taku_. Kepalaku masih pening, tahu tidak? Kejadian semalam sukses membuatku tidak bisa barang sedetik untuk memejamkan mata. Kecantikan gadis ber-kimono pink _hibiscus_ itu benar-benar menyihirku.

"Lalu?" Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tak acuh. Cuek saja menanggapi Satsuki yang sudah berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu sambil terus berusaha mengikat tali sepatu basketku (sengaja tidak pakai pantofel, karena tersiram air pel-an ibuku semalam; sebelum berangkat ke festival). "Haruskah aku datang ke rumahmu kemudian sungkem, 'Maafkan aku, Satsuki-sama! Aku meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu terhimpit orang-orang itu sampai dadamu jadi rata seketika!' begitu? Mana mungkin."

 ** _BUAGH!!_**

Satu tendangan paling keras yang pernah kurasakan, berhasil mendarat pada _aset_ diantara dua pahaku. "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Uuuh! Aku berani jamin kau tidak akan pernah temukan lelaki hingga akhir hayatmu, jalang sialan!

 ***青赤***

Syukurlah. Setidaknya dengan menyogok putri Momoi ini dengan dua _vanilla milkshake_ bisa menenangkannya. Tunggu, _vanilla milkshake_? Rasanya aku pernah memberikan itu pada seseorang saat aku kelas satu dulu karena aku buat dia marah akibat kukatai pendek. Siapa, ya?

"Soal gadis manis ber-kimono pink itu, Dai-chan," Aku yang semula fokus pada lalu-lalang orang yang memiliki tujuan masing-masing di depan, teralih pada Satsuki yang sudah mulai menyedot _vanilla milkshake-_ nya yang kedua, "kau yakin bisa menemukannya lagi? Dari sekian banyak gadis ber-kimono--dan yang pakai warna pink motif bunga juga tidak sedikit--di festival semalam?"

 _Oh, apakah dia meragukan insting pencari wanitaku?_ Dan tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya secara gamblang. Yang ada kekuatan asetku bisa direnggut paksa olehnya. "Aku hanya percaya," kataku setelah mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang lain. "Kalau jodoh tidak akan ke mana, hanya itu yang _coba_ kupercaya."

" _Ck_ , yakin sekali kalau gadis itu jodohmu. Palingan saat melihatmu sekali saja, sudah membuatnya lari tunggang langgang saking takutnya. Mana mau dia dengan _ganguro_ terjelek di dunia seperti Aomine Daiki di sampingku ini. Kalau laki-laki yang mengincar gadis semanis dan secantik yang Dai-chan katakan itu setingkat Kii-chan atau Akashi-kun, berani jamin dia akan langsung menerimanya."

 _Sialan kau, Satsuki._

 ***青赤***

"Untuk _bunkasai_ , Klub Basket Teikou--yaitu kita--akan ikut berpartisipasi. Aku--selaku Kapten--sudah membicarakan ini pada Pelatih, dan beliau bilang kalau kita bisa membuka kedai makanan atau kafe. Jadi, ada yang punya saran?"

 _Bunkasai_ , atau festival budaya tahunan akan diadakan mulai minggu depan. Dan _kami_ akan berurusan dengan makanan? Oh, ayolah. Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti akan langsung berpikir bagaimana kita bisa dapatkan makanan? Klub basket isinya laki-laki semua! Kita tidak digabung dengan klub putri. Adanya Satsuki sama sekali tidak membantu di sini (aku rasa kalian tahu alasannya).

"Jangan khawatirkan soal bagaimana kita bisa dapatkan makanannya atau siapa yang akan memasak." Kau bisa baca pikiranku kah, _oi_ , Akashi?

Tangan kanannya terulur, memberi isyarat untuk Nijimura-san berbicara. Dan, oh iya, dia masih ada di sini. Nijimura-san memutuskan untuk keluar setelah menjadikan Akashi sebagai kapten karena alasan ingin mengurus ayahnya. Tapi dia masih memutuska untuk tetap di sini dulu. Apa karena alasan _bunkasai_ ini?

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan keluar, maka aku ingin merasakan dulu kebersamaan dengan kalian sampai _bunkasai_ nanti." Tuh, kan? Cerdasnya aku. "Dan sebuah kehormatan bagiku, karena aku bisa ikut menyalurkan pendapat tentang apa yang akan kita buka nanti. Aku mau _maid cafe_!" _Ha?_

Nijimura-san mengangkat tangannya--dia bersedia menjadi pemilih kafe pertama. _Tapi kenapa harus_ maid cafe _, sih?!_ Memangnya kafe biasa saja tidak bisa?! Dan kenapa Kise juga Satsuki malah mengangkat tangan tanda setuju?! Apa kalian tidak kepikiran siapa yang bakal jadi _maid_?! Nggak mungkin _kita-kita_ , kan?!

T-tunggu! Bahkan Murasakibara juga ikut mengangkat tangannya?! Kau bersedia jadi _maid_?! "Aku menolak." Oooh! Dia menolak! Kau di pihakku, Murasakibara! Maaf sudah berprasangka buruk padamu!

Terlihat sebelah alis terangkat milik Nijimura-san ketika mendengar penolakan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir adik kelas ungunya. "Kenapa kau menolaknya, Murasakibara?"

"Karena itu merepotkan, kau tahu? Apalagi kalau sampai _kita_ yang jadi _maid_ -nya. Aku tidak mau." Murasakibara mengerucutkan bibirnya--mungkin dia sedang membayangkan akan betapa konyolnya ia dalam balutan pakaian ala _maid_. Dan aku sendiri enggan membayangkannya!

"Tapi pasti akan menyenangkan- _ssu_!" Jangan bicara, Kise! "Bayangkan saja _dessert_ aneka macam dan minuman manis yang akan tersaji di _counter_ kafe kita nanti _-ssu_!" Wa--dia menggunakan pancingan! Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum licik di dalam otakmu itu! Aku tahu, Kise!

"Itu benar, Mukkun!" Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan, nenek berdada besar! Bisa bahaya kalau aku kehilangan pendukung (karena yang lainnya kelihatan masih ragu mau memilih yang mana). Kedua tangan Satsuki direntangkan lebar-lebar, tanda kalau dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang banyak atau besar. "Akan ada lebih baaaaanyak kue dan makanan manis dari yang kugambarkan dengan tanganku ini," dia menjelaskan.

Dan sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan pendukung satu-satunya--tidak, kalau yang lainnya menolak ide kelewat konyol ini. Murasakibara yang gemar makanan manis malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi (padahal dia sudah seperti raksasa, jadi makin tinggi itu bocah ungu) dengan muka orang _s*nge_. "Aku setuju kita buka _maid cafe_ , _sluuurp_." O-oi! Itu liur?! Tadi itu suara kau menyedot liurmu?! Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan itu, tambun?!

"Oke! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, ya!" Apanya?! "Kita akan buka _maid cafe_ yang paling lucu! Kalian akan _crossdressing_ bersamaku!"

Suasana ricuh--tapi yang ricuh di sini hanya Kise, Satsuki juga Murasakibara yang senang karena memang itu pilihan mereka. Lalu aku mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling, dan kudapati Midorima juga Tetsu yang menunduk pasrah dengan aura kesuraman yang tinggi. _Kalau kalian memang tidak mau, kenapa tidak menolak?!_ Ya, aku sendiri tadi tidak ikut Murasakibara untuk menolak, sih.

"Aku … ingin Nijimura-senpai bahagia." _Ha?_ Kedengarannya bisikan itu tadi berasal dari barisan anggota lain di belakang Midorima dan Tetsu.

"Ini akan jadi _bunkasai_ -nya yang terakhir, kan?"

"Aku tidak sampai hati menolaknya."

"Demi Nijimura-san, aku akan lakukan apa saja …!"

Hooooiiii! Gila kah, kalian ini?! Kalian akan dijadikan kelinci berkostum unyu-unyu! Atau anjing dan kucing di kontes kecantikan hewan peliharan yang memakai rok berenda! Kalian tidak mempermasalahkannya?!

Dan, hei, kalian! Penggila horoskop dan pecinta _vanilla milkshake_! Jangan katakan padaku kalau alasan kalian sama dengan yang di belakang kalian itu!? Ini soal harga diri, woi! Har-ga-di-ri!

"Aomine." _Akh!_ Bikin kaget saja si _monyong_ ini.

Aku sengaja berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau memang benar dia memanggilku. Dan diamnya dia sudah membunyikan alarm siaga kemarahan kalau aku tidak segera berikan sahutan. "I-iya, Nijimura-san?"

"Maaf kalau ide ini terlihat begitu **buruk** bagimu." _Dia tahuuuu!_ Penyihir ini membaca pikiranku. "Dan, yah, aku memang penyihir. Jadi untuk hari ini--sebelum kalian pulang, aku meminta bantuamu dan beberapa anak _second_ _string_ untuk mengambil kostum _maid_ -nya di ruang drama. Kujamin kau akan suka ketika melihatnya, apalagi memakainya."

 _Jangan gila kau, monyoooong!_

 ***青赤***

 _Sial …_ sial, sial, siaaaal! Kostumnya benar-benar adaaaa! Dan semuanya sesuai ukuran masing-masing anggota klub! Apa-apaan ini?! Apakah dia sudah merencanakannya bahkan dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum tanggal _bunkasai_ ditetapkan? _Oni ka_!

" _Ano …_ Aomine-kun?"

"Uwa--Tetsu!" Kapan dia akan berhenti membuatku terkejut, huh? Dan, hei, dia sudah pegang selembar kain warna biru muda dengan celemek juga topi renda kecil warna putih. Bahkan kostum yang didapat warnanya sesuai dengan karakter masing-masing _. Berarti benar iblis monyong itu sudah siapkan ini entah dari kapan._ Menyingkirkan berbagai macam pikiran dan spekulasi gilaku, kucoba untuk beri Tetsu atensi penuh. "Ada apa, Tetsu?"

Dia membeberkan kostumnya terlebih dahulu, membiarkan topi dan celemeknya jatuh ke lantai gym yang bia berdecit jika bergesekan dengan sepatu basket kami. "Waktunya mengambil kostum," katanya dengan muka datar khas manusia bayangan. "Karena Aomine-kun masih saja duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil bengong, akhirnya Nijimura-senpai menyuruhku untuk mengagetimu. Dengan begitu kau bisa menghampirinya dan mengambil kostummu, begitu katanya." _Dan kelewat jujur._ Itulah Tetsu.

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku pasrah. Makanya sekarang kedua kakiku sudah melangkah mendekat ke si monyong itu yang tengah memberikan kostum-kostum _maid_ laknat pada yang lainnya dari dalam kardus. Aku jadi sedikit bertanya-tanya, itu kardus bekas apa? Kenapa besar sekali? Bahkan dengan Akashi yang bersanding di sebelahnya saja, berhasil mencapai pinggang rampingnya. _Tunggu, ramping?_

"Aomine!"

"Iya!" Bikin kaget saja! Y-ya, aku juga salah, sih. Melamun di tengah-tengah begini. Kupercepat langkahku sampai akhirnya aku tiba di hadapan si kardus besar. Kostumnya memang banyak sekali saat aku sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Itu artinya semua anggota mendapat bagiannya masing-masing.

Sebuah kantong kresek putih tersodor ke depan mukaku--hidungku saja sampai bergesekan dengan permukaan halusnya. "Itu kostummu," terang Nijimura-san perihal si kantong yang disodorkan Akashi. "Sudah sesuai ukuran seragammu, jadi pasti muat. Nanti setelah semua dapat, langsung dicoba, ya."

"Ha?! Kau gila?!" _Oopsie_ , aku keceplosan.

Untungnya dia tidak marah. Sebuah pukulan kecil di kepala yang diberikan gulungan absen pegangan Nijimura-san sudah lebih dari jelas tentang dia yang tidak marah padaku.

"Sudah, sana kembali ke kelompokmu. Dilihat-lihat saja dulu tidak apa, biar nanti saat disuruh mencoba kau tidak kaget lagi." Cih, menyebalkan. Cara bicaramu itu enteng sekali, mantan kapten.

Aku yang tidak punya kuasa apa-apa terhadap mantan kapten monyong itu, kembali ke tempat _kelompokku_ , dimana Tetsu, Kise, Satsuki, Midorima, dan Murasakibara berada. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Kise, Satsuki juga Murasakibara tampak gembira. Mereka memamerkan kostum _ma_ _id_ kuning, pink, dan ungu mereka dengan bangga. Si hijau lumut kelihatan mulai pasrah. Yang sedikit mengejutkan adalah Tetsu, karena matanya seperti mengeluarkan binar antusiasme. Kenapa dia mendadak jadiantusias begitu?

"Baiklah! Waktu mencoba kostum, dimulai!"

Seketika seluruh anggota berhamburan, berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti. Terlihat Satsuki yang memilih keluar gym untuk mencari toilet wanita--karena memang dia satu-satunya perempuan di sini. Baiklah, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mencoba jug--hm? Kenapa Akashi masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan Nijimura-san? Biasanya dia akan bergabung dengan kita--sebagaimana rekan satu tim. Ah, sebodo lah.

 ***青赤***

Ini mustahil. Apa-apaan dengan pakaian ini?! Pas sih, memang pas. _Pas sekali!_ Tapi mana ada laki-laki penuh otot dan berkulit gelap sepertiku memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini?! Menjijikkan! Menggelikan! Inilah akhir dunia! Kiamat sudah dekat!

Dengan wajah terbakar rasa malu, aku berjalan keluar kamar ganti dengan gaya yang tidak etis untuk ditiru perempuan manapun di seluruh dunia. Rasa dingin-dingin _anyep_ mulai menjalari pahaku yang setengah terbuka. Apa pula si monyong itu bikin roknya di atas lutut, huh?! Aurat laki-laki ini!

"Waah, Mine-chin _kawaii_." _Kawaii palelu peyang_! _Item gelep kek gini kawaii_! Biji mata _lu_ _ade_ di _mane_ , sih?! Ini kenapa pula _gua_ jadi _pake_ bahasa Betawi-an _begini_?!

Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar dan wajahku yang kian memanas, terus saja kulayangkan sumpah serapah demi baju laknat ini. Toh, Midorima dan Tetsu tampak setuju saja dengan sumpah-sumpahku. Hanya saja mereka memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan ketimbang ikut menyumpahi sepertiku.

" _Mooouu_ , Dai-chan! Setidaknya cobalah untuk hargai orang-orang yang sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu! Dengan tetap diam dan menerima nasib seperti Tetsu-kun!" Semoga hatimu selalu dilapangkan oleh Tuhan, Tetsu.

"Momo-cchi benar _-ssu_. Mensyukuri apa yang didapat itu adalah wujud sayang kita kepada para Dewa. Toh, nanti pasti akan banyak siswi-siswi yang mampir. Aomine-cchi pasti tidak akan bosan _-ssu_! Aku jamin itu!" Ya, ya, ya. _Whatever you say_ , _Mr. Model._

Suara tepukan tangan tiga kali menandakan kita harus berkumpul. Di sana sudah ada Nijimura-san dan beberapa teman seangkatannya yang juga mengenakan kostum _maid_. Oh, Tuhan. Benar-benar sudah bisa kurasakan panasnya api neraka-Mu itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka santai memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua selaku anggota Klub Basket Pria Teikou yang telah setuju dengan konsep ini." Tidak denganku, kuharap kau ingat itu. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kostumnya? _Kawaii desh_ _ou_?" Cih! Kedua alisnya yang naik turun itu terlihat menyebalkan. Buat perut mual saja.

Omong-omong, aku belum lihat Akashi. Bukankah tadi dia bersama Nijimura-san?

"Maaf aku terlambat." Oh, baru saja dibi-- _wow_.

 _Tubuh langsing, pinggang kecil ramping, lengan yang cenderung kurus, tungkai kaki yang mulus panjang bak kepunyaan_ _burung bangau._ _Topi_ maid _warna putih dengan renda terlihat sangat pas di surai merahnya yang juga selaras dengan warna kostum_ maid _yang menempel di tubuh bak model tersebut. Celemek itu juga terlihat lucu, menutupi setengah bagian atas badan dan sedikit di bagian roknya._

Cantik. Manis. Imut.

He--tunggu! Barusan aku berpikiran apa?! Soal cantik, manis, dan imut (atau mungkin terlihat pas saat mengenakan baju laknat ini) kurasa Tetsu dan Kise juga sama. Aku berani taruhan, kalau nanti kafe kita juga bisa ramai ketika melihat Tetsu.

Tapi … Akashi? _No_! Sampai kapanpun, _big no_! Ya ampun … iblis kecil satu itu aku bilang _paket lengkap_? Cantik, manis, imut? Mataku sudah rusak, kah?!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aomine?" Tubuhku menegang kala Nijimura-san kembali menyuarakan namaku. Untuk kedua kalinya aku harus disadarkan oleh orang yang sama. "Dari tadi menjambak-jambak rambut sendiri dan mendesis tidak jelas saat Akashi datang ke sini. Kau sehat?" _Tentu tidak, monyong!_ Aku sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin membuang semua pemikiran menjijikkanku mengenai Akashi Seijuurou itu! Kaptenku yang baru!

Daripada aku menambah masalah dengan menyuarakan ucapan penuh tanda seruku tadi, pertanyaan Nijimura-san hanya kubalas dengan gelengan. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan ide ini, kan? Aku hanya frustasi."

"Begitu, kah?" Aksinya yang manggut-manggut itu malah membuatku ingin menonjok wajah sok gantengnya itu. Ya, meski, jujur, _memang ganteng_ _, sih._

Mengikuti kata hati, aku mengalihkan pandang pada makhluk merah di sebelah raja monyong itu. Dan aku nyaris lupa bernapas ketika Akashi juga menatapku. _Mata kami bertemu!_ Tetapi tidak ada perintah dari dalam diri untuk beralih dari kuncian delima Akashi. Tatapannya lurus, menusuk masuk ke dalam mataku--seolah ingin berenang di dalam sana. Menyelam dalam, mencari apapun yang bisa didapat.

 _Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Apa maksud tatapanmu itu? Dan kenapa kau berikan aku pesona delimamu di saat kecantikanmu yang terpancar mengingatkanku pada gadis ber-kimono itu?_

Eh?

Gadis ber-kimono?!

 ***青赤***

"Tunggu, Aomine!?"

"Dai-chan!?"

Persetan! Kalian mau panggil aku seperti apa juga aku tidak akan berhenti, apalagi berbalik! Aku butuh privasi sejenak dengan Kapten! Dari tadi aku sudah berusaha cari waktu yang pas untuk menariknya keluar gym. Dan syukurlah bisa kuraih juga tangan putih kecil itu!

"Aomine, berhenti." Ini dia, _perintahnya._ Mau tak mau aku harus menghentikan langkah--lariku maksudnya. Bisa kudengar napasku dan napasnya yang tersengal saking cepatnya aku berlari secara tidak sadar. Saat aku coba lihat sekeliling, ternyata kami ada di lapangan terbuka. Beruntung sudah malam juga, jadi sepi. Mau kau berguling-guling sampai bajumu kotor di tengah lapangan pun, tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang memanggilmu gila dan sejenisnya.

Tangan yang lebih kecil dengan jari-jari kurus panjang di tangan kiriku, kuremat tanpa sadar. Kuelus-elus telunjuknya dengan ibu jariku. _Halus, lembut, kecil._ Tak pernah kusangka tangan iblis neraka bisa mengalahkan Satsuki yang notabenenya murni seorang perempuan.

"Lepas." Baiklah, baik. Aku lepas. "Terima kasih." _Un, sama_ _-sama_ ; dan mana mungkin aku akan bilang itu. Seharusnya aku minta maaf, karena telah menarikmu tiba-tiba. Mengajak lari pula.

Saat aku berbalik, kulihat Akashi yang sudah tidak lagi kesusahan mengatur napas. Tangan kirinya yang tadi kutarik dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia usap perlahan, berharap bisa menghilangkan ruam merah yang tercipta. _Apakah sesakit itu? Apakah cengkeramanku terlalu keras?_ Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan kulit halusnya itu.

"Maaf," kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Akashi memandangku dari bawah (karena memang tinggi kami cukup jauh perbedaannya). Sial, _mata delimanya itu memang cantik._ Aku coba membuang muka, karena sudah mulai panas di sekitar pipi. Bisa bahaya kalau dia menyadari aku memerah. "Aku … hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, yang agak … _sss_ _hh_ , aneh?"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah; bingung. Tapi melihatku yang sepertinya bisa meledak akibat panas kapan saja, Akashi menyerah. Ia mengangguk dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

Tengkukku menjadi sasaran garukan kegugupan. Pertanyaanku pastilah akan jadi pertanyaan teraneh sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Aomine Daiki. Bagaimana tidak? Apa kau tidak akan merasa aneh, ketika kau bertanya pada teman lelakimu--di saat kau dan dia sama-sama lelaki--dengan pertanyaan, "Hei, apa kau gadis manis yang kulihat semalam?" Mana mungkin, kan?

Tapi, oke. Kalau aku tidak memastikan ini, sampai mati aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Makanpun bisa sulit saking kebawa pikiran terus menerus.

"Apa kau … suka _co_ _-cos … play_?"

"Ha?" Untung aku kepikiran buat ganti pertanyaan! Kalau sama dengan yang di atas? Bukan jawaban, "Ha?" biasa begitu yang kudapat, tapi malah tendangan tepat di selangkangan. Oh, tolonglah. Aku sudah dapatkan _itu_ tadi pagi dari Satsuki!

Sebagai pengisi diamnya dia dan mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku sendiri, aku mencoba sebuah tawa canggung. Dan sepertinya ini cukup berhasil. "Yaaah, aku hanya merasa kalau … aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu di festival kemarin malam? Begitulah."

Diam. Diam. _Diam._ Kenapa dia malah diam, sih?! _Kuso_! Kalau begini kan, aku jadi ragu mau lanjut apa enggak! Tapi, dia kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kepalanya yang tadi mendongak guna dapatkan atensiku, jadi menunduk dalam, seolah enggan membagi keindahan dua keping delima itu lagi padaku. _Hei, aku ingin melihatnya lagi._

"Mungkin kau salah lihat?" Kembali, mata itu kembali meminta atensiku. Sesuai permintaan--perintah--nya, kuturuti itu. Bibir tipisnya terbuka lagi, "Tidak mungkin aku ada di festival yang kau katakan itu--apalagi sampai ada sangkut pautnya dengan _cosplay_ yang tadi kau katakan di awal-awal pembicaraan. Karena, kau tahu? Keluargaku ketat. Aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar malam, terkecuali ada urusan sekolah mendadak."

Y-ya, dia … memang benar. Sangat benar. Bodohnya aku, bisa berpikiran kalau dia ini gadis ber-kimono pink dengan motif bunga _hibiscus_ putih yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Suara bakiak yang khas dan menenangkan, juga ikatan rambut model sanggul yang anggun. _Manis sekali_. Aku masih bisa membayangkan dirinya yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Sebahuku? Apa itu karena faktor bakiak yang dikenakan? Tapi tidak juga, karena pasti saat dia melepas bakiaknya, dia tidak akan jauh-jauh dari bahuku. Sensasi panas dingin yang membuat jantungku bergerak tak nyaman saat dirinya berdiri di sebelahku di depan _stand_ permen apel, benar-benar masih terasa.

 _Lirikan matanya yang serupa buah delima juga batu_ ruby _. Bibirnya yang dipoles gincu berwarna lembut, betul-betul sesuai dengan rona kemerahan tipis di kedua pipi putih mulus tanpa jerawat dan luka. Sosoknya adalah sebuah mahakarya._

"… Cantik."

 ** _Buk!_**

Maaf, Akashi. Melihatmu yang begitu serupa dengan gadis itu--mulai dari tinggi badanmu yang setara dengannya hingga bagaimana kau memandangku dalam lirikan, mengaktifkan tombol _on_ untuk mengetes _sesua_ _tu_.

Akashi mulai terlihat sedikit panik meski ia mati-matian berusaha tetap tenang dikala kedua lenganku berhasil memerangkapnya diantara dinding dan diriku. Posisi wajah kami yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti, mempermudahku untuk rasakan napasnya yang tidak lagi teratur. Mulai cepat dan sedikit tersengal.

"Kau … mau apa?" Mau apa? _Huh_ , sayangnya aku tidak tahu lagi aku mau apa. Kepalaku sudah kosong. _Sekosong-kosong_ _nya_.

Saat kepalaku makin dekat, matanya sontak menutup. _Ck, kenapa harus kau tutup?_ Tunjukkan lagi warna delima indah itu!

 _Ma ii_ , aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini saja kalau begitu. Bibirku kusenggol sedikit dengan daun telinganya yang berakibat memerah lucu. _Shit, he's so_ _cute._

"Kupikir kau gadis manis ber-kimono pink yang kutemui kemarin malam. Kalian menurutku sangat mirip. _Sama-sama manis._ " Tanpa kusangka bisikanku bisa membuatnya _berubah_ begitu. Setelah bahunya yang sedikit tersentak, kini tangannya--yang sejak kupojokkan tadi mulai mencengkeram kedua lengan atasku, makin memperkuat cengkeramannya. Sedikit bergetar, juga basah dingin. _Keringat dingin, kah?_

Aku tidak tahu dapat pikiran ini dari mana. _Aku tidak tahu dorongan untuk lakukan ini dari mana._ Tapi yang kutahu hanya satu. Lehernya yang putih bersih itu, harus kuberi sedikit tanda. _Sedikit saja_ , itupun di dekat telinga.

"Nngh …!" Ya Tuhan, _manis sekali._ Baru kukecup sedikit saja dia sudah beri reaksi semacam ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai aku raup bibir tipis yang terlihat lembut itu? Ah, tapi, tidak. Cukup ini saja.

Karena aku ingin beri tanda, maka kecupanku berubah jadi ciuman dalam. Kuhisap kulit putih itu, hingga Kaisar mau mengeluarkan suara manisnya lagi. _Ayo, keluark_ _an._

"… Mmm!" Cih, dia menggigit bibirnya? Baiklah, kau bermain di saat yang salah, Tuan Absolut. Dengan ibu jariku, berusaha kulepaskan gigitannya dari bibir bawahnya. Dan begitu berhasil aku melepasnya, sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar. _Ugh, juniorku mulai mengamuk di bawa sana._ Hanya karena Akashi?

Masih, masih terus kuhisap bagian itu. Sesekali dikecup-kecup supaya menghasilkan suara kecipak gairah. Jilatan sensual dari lidah panasku juga tak ketinggalan. Semua itu kulakukan hanya demi satu hal; agar aku bisa dengar suara lenguhanmu lagi, _dan lagi_ _, Seijuurou_.

"Haah, A-Aomi--ngah!" Masih belum, _masih belum_. Warnanya belum indah. Tunggu, bertahanlah. _Sebentar lagi, ya?_

"Nnh--ah!" Selesai. Warnanya cantik. Keunguan, dan ada sedikit gurat birunya. Karya pertamaku di atas sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang melewati batas keeksotisan.

Dan, oh, pemandangan apa yang kau suguhkan ini, Kaisar Seijuurou? Muka memerah dan napas terengah? Pandangan sayu yang menggoda? Tapi, sayang sekali. Aku tidak sampai hati memberimu tambahan. _Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya_.

"Maaf." Tubuhku mencoba menjauh darinya, tapi gagal karena genggaman tangannya yang masih setia di kedua lenganku. Oh, aku baru sadar kalau tadi kita _melakukannya_ masih dalam balutan kostum _maid_ terkutuk ini. Kelihatannya pasti akan sangat aneh kalau sampai ada yang melihat dua orang lelaki berpakaian _maid_ sambil bermesraan seperti tadi. Dan, apa itu tadi masuk dalam kategori bermesraan?

Satu tangannya--yang kanan--melepas cengkeraman. Jari-jari lentik itu meraba-raba leher sebelah kanannya dan sepertinya ia berhasil menemukan _jejakku_ di sana, karena matanya yang menyorot nyalang padaku. _Dia marah! Aku yakin dia marah!_

"Bagaimana kalau tadi ada yang lihat, huh?" Itu yang dibahas?! Kau tidak jadi marah soal kenapa aku memberimu tanda?! "Tak bisa dipercaya. Lelaki mesum pecinta dada besar artis JAV sepertimu ternyata biseksual? Dan kenapa pula sasaranmu itu aku, bukannya Kuroko? Bukankah dia lebih dekat denganmu? Bisa juga Kise, kan?"

"Kenapa malah bahas itu?!" Huwaaa, orang ini! Mau semanis apapun reaksinya tadi, dia tetaplah iblis! Iblis neraka paling bawah dan paling panas! _Pipiku panas sekaliiii!_

Tidak lagi meneruskan pertanyaan rasa hinaannya, Akashi melangkah menjauh. Rasa tangannya yang mencengkeram lenganku masih hangat terasa. Dilihat dari tanda merah yang dihasilkan, tangannya itu memang kecil, ya. Sebesar Tetsu, kah?

"Aomine." Panggilannya berupa titah yang harus dilaksanakan. Dan yang perlu kulaksanakan hanyalah menatap dirinya yang hanya memamerkan punggung kecil namun kokoh tanpa bisa dapatkan kelereng delima itu lagi. "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu memberiku tanda ini tapi, terima kasih." _Terima kasih?_

Aku memang masih belum dapat kepastian, apa maksud dari auranya yang mirip dengan gadis ber-kimono pink itu memang karena mereka adalah orang yang sama, atau hanya perasaanku saja. Dan soal memberi tanda, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Syukur juga karena tadi Akashi tidak mempertanyakannya dan memang enggan menanyakannya. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti; aku rasa aku mulai menaruh hatiku padanya. Segala macam atensi kepunyaanku telah direnggut paksa olehnya lewat tanda di leher itu.

 _Semoga saja tandanya tidak cepat hilang ya, Seijuurou?_


End file.
